Nightmare Come True
by FanFrogBoy
Summary: Rewriting original story so plotline may vary. Teenage Zoey and Blake help out the the Frog Brothers who have spotted werewolf activity in Santa Carla. Sam gets caught up with a witch and he now howls at the moon. Luckily they've all got Nanook and Blake's dog Barney to count on.
1. Dreamin'

Edgar was running faster than he'd ever ran before.

He wished he would've never gone hunting on his own without Sam or Alan. He'd never ever admit but he felt much safer when he was with them.

They would've told him not to go in the cave but when he was by himself, he made his own desicions.

He heard the footsteps behind him getting closer and closer.

He felt as if his heart was going to break out of his chest, it was beating that loud. He was feeling out of breath but he did'nt slow down.

He reached a dead end and he started to panic.

Edgar spun round and he could'nt see anybody. Just a second ago he was being chased by a blood thirsty vampire.

'_Perhaps it'd given up... no it would'nt_ _have_. _A creature of the night would never give up a warm meal' _he thought.

He frantically looked all around him. Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from beind a bin.

The young vampire hunter quickly grabbed his stake and held it out in front of him as he crept towards the bin. Step by step he neared it and he heard another noise from the same spot.

_'Sccccccccccratch_!'

The noise pierced his ear drums!

A small furry creature leapt out at him and he screamed! He breathed a sigh of relief. Phew, just a cat. He leaned forwards and went to pet it.

The cat looked at him hissed. Edgar watched it scamper off down the street.

'That's odd' he thought. All of a sudden, he was knocked to the ground.

'What the...' he began but stopped when he saw the dark figure looming over him.

'Nobody can save you now' it chuckled.

He could'nt see it's face because of the shadows but Edgar was sure he recognised the person from somewhere. He wasted no time in grabbing his stake.

The monster raised his arm and scratched him on the face with a clawed hand. Edgar screamed in pain a lashed out at the creature.

He missed it's heart but managed to cut it on the nose and forehead. It yelped and stepped back.

Then then sun rays shone upon it's face and Edgar suddenly recognised who it was. 'No, it can't be'  
>he said out loud. 'It can't be' he repeated.<p>

Suddenly he felt faint and his knees felt weak. He put a hand to his head and then he saw it was covered in blood.

Then everything went black.

##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########

'Edgar. Edgar wake up. Edgar!'

He opened his eyes to see he was back in his room.

He blinked a couple of times and grunted then pulled his duvet over his head only to have a pillow thrown at him.

'Dude, you've been sleeping all morning. It's noon. Time to get up bro.' said Alan. A sleepy Edgar grunted and shooed him away.

'Mum and Dad are gonna throw a fit if they find out that we opened the shop late!' his brother moaned 'Time is money' he said mimicking his father.

Alan walked out the room leaving Edgar alone. At first he hesitated but he finally got out of bed. He suddenly felt weak and he could barely stand.

He looked at his arms and he was pale white, more importantly his hands were covered in blood.

He ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He had a reflection but along his face he had four long cuts which could only be described a scratch marks.

He thought back to last nights dream. 'It could'nt have been real, could it?' he said to himself.

He could barely breathe. Edgar grabbed his stake and a vile of holy water and ran down the stairs two steps at a time.

In the kitchen his brother was busy making himself some breakfast. 'Alan!' Edgar shouted catching his brothers attention.

He turned around to face his brother and Edgar saw the marks on his nose and forehead, itentical to the creature's injuries in his dream.

'Woah dude, what's happened? You look like you've seen a ghost or something' said Alan with a look of worry on his face.

Edgar ran out the room and bolted up the stairs, 'Or something bro, or something' he said to himself...


	2. Break in

For the rest of the day, Edgar would'nt even go near his brother. He ate his breakfast in his room and when Alan came in to get changed, he locked himself in the bathroom.

'Edgar, whats going on?' asked Alan outside the bathroom door,'You have to tell me what's going on!'.

The younger Frog sat in the bathroom looking at the scratch along his face. 'How could this happen?'he thought 'Alan's no monster... but why doe's he have the scars on his face from when I tryed to stake the creature?'

'Look, Ed! I overheard Mum and Dad talking downstairs, they said if you keep this up then they're going to have to send you to a psyciatrist!' said Alan.

Edgar didn't like the sound of that. Edgar really, really didn't like the sound of that!

'You best stop acting like a freak because Sam's gonna be here in half a hour' Alan shouted from behind the door.

Edgar waited until he heard his brothers footsteps on the stairs before he went into his room. He grabbed 2 viles of holy water and then ran down stairs.

He heard his parents talking in the kitchen.

'What are we going to do with him?' he heard his mother say.

'I dunno. Alan, what did you do to your brother to make him like this?' said his father.

'Nothing Dad, I swear!' he heard Alan say.

Edgar thought 'Didn't seem like nothing when you trying to kill me last night' before running upstairs.

He grabbed the phone and called his best friend.

'Hello?' said Sam through the phone.

'Sam, it's me Edgar. We gotta talk it's about Alan.' whispered Edgar.

'What? Is he in a mood again like last time because if he is I'm staying here.' said Sam.

'No, it's just... ok, you're gonna think I'm crazy but...' Edgar began.

'What? What's happened? Tell me bud, I won't laugh.' promised Sam.

'Ok, well, last night I had a nightmare and in it, Alan attacked me and he was a vampire.  
>He scratched me and I cut him with my stake. Then I woke up and I had scratch marks on my face and Alan had a cut on his nose like in the dream!' said Edgar, raising his voice a little.<p>

'Are you prank calling me or something?' laughed Sam.

'I knew you would'nt believe me' said Edgar,clearly hurt, before hanging up the phone.

'No, Edgar I... Ed, Edgar?' said sam before realising Edgar had been serious.

##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV###########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########

The creature ran faster and faster along the beach, it's fur shining white.

The pads of its paws left a trail of glitter in the sand.

It ran across the boardwalk, making no sound as it darted past the drunks unseen.

The creature stopped outside a shop.

'Frog Comics' it read on the sign above the shop window.

It went to the door and picked up the scent of it's target.

The store was closed.

It walked a few steps backed and smashed the window.

It landed inside without a cut or bruise.

The creature looked around and could not see the target anywhere.

It howled and the beautiful noise echoed through the shop.

Then the creature disappeared through the window.

##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########

Alan heard knocking on the door and opened it.

'Hey Sam' he said letting his friend in.

'Hi, Alan. Dude, no offence what happened to your face?' asked Sam insensitively.

'It was an accident, what's your excuse?' said Alan.

'Ha ha, very funny' said Sam sarcastically 'Where's Edgar?'

'Upstairs, he won't talk to anybody though' replied Alan.

'Ok' said Sam before running upstairs.

Sam ran into the bedroom to find Edgar filling bottles up with holy water.

'Hi, Ed. Sorry if I hurt your feelings in that talk on the phone, do you forgive me?' asked Sam apoligetically.

'Hurt my feelings? No, you just annoyed me because you didn't believe me!' yelled Edgar.

Sam was startled by Edgar's yelling. 'I'm sorry' he said in a small voice.

Then Alan ran upstairs and he was out of breath. 'Guys, somethings happened at the store you gotta come real quick!' he said panting for breath before running back downstairs.

Edgar and Sam exchanged glances before running out of the room after him.


	3. Frog Comics

Edgar and Sam caught up with Alan. They all got on their bikes and rode down to the store.  
>Edgar was still cautious about his brother.<p>

When they got there they saw the smashed window. 'What the...' Sam began.

'I dunno what happened, I came down here to open up and... it was like this!' said Alan.

'Probably the Surf Nazis again, they always like ruining shops and stuff.' said Edgar with anger in his voice.

'I dunno Ed, if it was them then they would've graffitied the walls and taken all the comics would'nt they?' asked Alan.

'Why would anybody smash the window in and come inside and leave without taking anything?'  
>asked Sam.<p>

'Just be glad they didn't, I'll call the police.' said Edgar, opening the door and running towards the phone.

'What are the police gonna do about it?' asked Sam 'I mean they don't even care when somebody goe's missing off the streets, do you think they'll care if a window get's smashed?'

Edgar realised that Sam was right and put the phone down then sat behind the counter. He took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

'Come on Sam help me clean up.' said Alan.

'What? Why do I have to clean up? I'm a loyal customer, I'm in fact one of your only customers so...get cleaning!' said Sam.

'You never buy anything!' said Alan.

'Err, yeah I do, I bought like 6 comics yesterday!' argued Sam.

'Yeah, but did you pay for them?' said Alan with a smile, from the look on Sam's face he had won 'Now grab a broom and clean up!'

#########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########

The Frog Brothers began to close up shop while sam sat on the counter reading a Spiderman comic that he "bought". Not a single customer allllllllll day!

Edgar kept an eye on Alan as he packed away the comics. Perhaps it was just a coincidence about the dream, or maybe he saw the cuts before he went to sleep and then dreamed he injured the creature.

Or maybe he was just going absolutely mad. He spent most of his tme hunting vampires after all, he was probably stressed or something.

But the dream felt so real. Then again, dreams always seem real until you wake up.

'Edgar, can you lock up when you're done, I gotta do something' said Alan, throwing the keys in front of his brother, pulling him back into reality.

'Sure, where you goin'?' asked Edgar suspiciously.

'Oh, nowhere, just going to get new comics and stuff, you know, for the shop.' replied Alan.

'Ok, bye then' said Edgar, not fully trusting Alan.

'Later Al' said Sam as Alan left the store.

'Sam, come on' said Edgar, pulling Sam through the door.

'Where to?' asked Sam.

'We gotta follow Alan, see what he's up to, I don't think he's getting supplies' said Edgar with a 'duh it's obvious' look on his face.

Sam sighed and after a moment of hesitation he followed his friend down the street.


	4. The Wolf's Whisker

Alan made his way around town, not knowing that he was being followed by his younger brother and his friend.

'Where's he going?' whispered Sam.

'I dunno, that's what we're here to find out' replied Edgar.

Alan stopped outside a store and looked in the window before walking inside.

'Come on Sam!' said Edgar, pulling his friend along with him.

The shop was painted black outside and the paint was peeling. The sign read "The Wolf's Whisker -for all your supernatural supplies, 50% of all wands".

'Why on earth would he go in there?'said Edgar to nobody in particular.

'I dunno Edgar, perhaps he suspects there's a vampire or something in there' said Sam.

'Yeah, but if so then why would he tell me he's going to get supplies? He'd tell me if he saw a suspected vampire... would'nt he' replied Edgar.

They walked in through the door and set of the bell, Alan turned around so see who it was so Edgar tried to hide behind a bookcase and accidently bumped into Sam. the two fell over and knocked three shelves over.

'Can I help you?' said an irritated shop assitant walking over to the two boys in a pile on the floor.

'Err, no thanks, we're just browsing' said Edgar, checking to see if Alan had noticed them, he looked at the shelves and thought it was the clumsy shop assistant.

'Well, aren't ya gonna clean this up?' she asked.

'Isn't that your job?' said Edgar.

'Have I gotta do everything round here?' she said pushing them out the door 'You two are officially banned from the Wolf's whisker! Now scram!' she shouted.

Sam and Edgar ran behind a fence and hid, keeping an eye on the shop.

'Ed, did Alan see us?' said Sam, panting for breath.

'No, I don't think so, I expected that to go alot smoother though' replied Edgar.

'Me too. Did you see what he bought?' asked Sam.

'Yeah, some old book, I didn't see what was on the cover though but it was from a supernatural shop so it can't be good!' said Edgar. 'Shhh, duck, he's coming' he said pulling Sam behind the fence.

Alan heard Sam's foot bash against the fence and spun round. Edgar put his hand round his friends mouth to stop him yelping in pain.

Alan shrugged and carried on down the street.

'Owwwwwwwwwww!' yelled Sam when Alan was out of eavesdrop.

'Sam, was too close! You gotta be more careful next time!' said Edgar.

'Me? You're the one who pushed me into the fence!' said Sam.

'Nevermind about that, we gotta see what that book's about!' said Edgar.


	5. Eye Spy

Michael was in his car with Star in the passenger seat, he noticed his little brother and his friend walking down the street so he decided to pull up.

'Hey, Sam, mom wanted to know where you were, I went by the store earlier and it was closed.'  
>said Michael through the window.<p>

'Oh, they closed early' said Sam.

'What're you doing over here? And where's your other friend?' replied his older brother.

'We're just here to get some... err,vampire hunting stuff, you know and me and Edgar were going to meet Alan back at their house' lied Sam.

'Ok, you want a lift?' offered Michael.

'No thanks, we can walk' said Sam. Edgar grunted which Michael took as him agreeing with Sam.

'Bye then, be careful' said Michael starting to drive off.

'We will!' Sam shouted down the road.

'Come on Sam, hurry up, we've got to get to the house before Alan, I know a shortcut' said Edgar practically dragging his friend.

'I've got legs you know! But I won't have if you keep scraping them along the floor!' said Sam.

'Use them then!' said Edgar, dropping Sam on the floor. He picked picked himself up and ran after his friend.

##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########Vvvvv##########VvvvV##########

They got to the house seconds before they saw Alan coming down the street.

'Quick Sam, upstairs!' shouted Edgar, pointing to the staircase.

The two ran up the steps and Sam tripped and nearly went tumbling down to the ground but luckily Edgar caught him. They ran into the bedroom and tried to find a place to hide.

'In there!' Sam pointed to the closet.

They quickly ran in and closed the doors before Alan came in.

He looked around for anybody and carefully closed the door. He took the book out the carrier bag and placed it on the table.

Alan opened up the book and started flicking through and stopped at a page.

'Edgar, I can't see. whispered Sam.

'Shhh!' hissed Edgar.

'What's it say?' asked Sam.

'I said shhh!' repeated Edgar.

'But what doe's it...' Sam began before Alan opened the closet door.

'You two? Have been spying on me?' shouted Alan 'Look, this is getting weird, first I have this dream where you, Edgar, are a vampire and you attack me and then I throw a cat at you and it scratches your face, then I wake up and you've got scratches on your face. And now you're hiding in the closet with Sam, spying on me!'

'Wait a second, you had a dream about me attacking you, I had a dream about you attacking me!'  
>said Edgar.<p>

'What on earth is going on?' shouted Sam. 


	6. The Book

'Ok, so let me get this straight, we both have similar dreams and when we both wake up, we have the injuries from our dreams?' said Alan.

'Yeah, pretty much. I don't know how. I don't why.' said Edgar.

'Alan, what's that book?' asked Sam suddenly remembering why they were spying on Alan.

'Oh, I bought it from the supernatural shop down town, the Wolf's Whisker' replied Alan.

'Yeah, we know that but...' began Sam.

'Shhhhhhhhhh!' hissed Edgar clamping his hand over his friend's mouth.

'What? How you know about the book?' said Alan with a confused look on his face.

Edgar sighed and shook his head. 'Well we kinda followed you to see where you were going because you were acting suspicious' he said.

'You don't trust me? Your own brother!' said Alan feeling hurt.

'Well, you can't really trust anyone these days, can you? And after that dream... well' said Edgar.

'Yeah ok, fine but you should still...' Alan began.

'Guys, are we gonna sit here and argue or get back on topic?' said Sam 'Now Alan, can I have a look at the book?'.

'Yeah, here' said Alan passing the book to Sam.

'What's it about?' asked Edgar trying to see the cover.

'Dreams? Why'd you buy this?' asked Sam.

'Oh yeah, well earlier, while Edgar was still asleep, I went out and I saw this dog, and it had white fur...' said Alan.

'That sounds real interesting bro but what's a dog got to do with the dreams?' asked Edgar.

'Shhh, I was getting to that part' said Alan 'Anyway, it came up to me and it started to follow me down the street so I started to walk faster and it chased me so I ran and I looked behind me and when it ran, it left glittery paw prints. Then I looked behind me and there was a human-like creature behind me and then I ran.I was at a dead end and it tried to bite me and I didn't have my weapons so I saw a cat on the ground and threw it at the creature and then it scratches the creatures face...'

'That's like my dream, except different' said Edgar.

'Are you gonna let me finish or what?' said Alan and he threw a pillow at his brother.

'I'm just saying that...' began Edgar.

'Stop fighting and finish the story!' shouted Sam.

'Ok, where was I?' said Alan 'Oh yeah, then it pushed me into a bin and I saw it looked like Edgar and I could'nt believe my eyes then I had blood coming from my head and I passed out.  
>And I woke up at home in my bed. I saw the scratch marks on Edgar's face and I didn't know what had happened. He was acting weird and he locked himself in the bathroom. Later, in the comic book shop, I moved some boxes and I saw a glittery paw print on the floor so I went out to that shop.<br>I bought this book on dreams to see if there was anything on it about the dog wolf thing.'

'Lets have a look then' said Edgar, taking the book off Sam, he flicked through and stopped at a page 'Is this is your "dog wolf thing"?'.

'Thats it!' said Alan.

Dream Wolf- A white wolf created by magic to get revenge on enemies. Kills the targets by entering their dreams and turning them against each other. The dream wolf is extremely dangerous and if it fails in it's mission then it will take out it's opponents directly. It cannot be killed by any mortal object.

'T-t-take out it's opponents?' asked Sam.

'Don't worry, we've fought vampires and werewolves before, we can deal with a stupid wolf!'  
>said Edgar.<p>

'I don't know Edgar, the book says it cannot be killed by any mortal object' said Alan.

'Who would set a dream wolf on you guys? Do you have any enemies?' asked Sam.

'Uh oh,Alan!' said Edgar, grabbing his brothers shirt.

'I know!' said Alan 'We're so dead!' 


	7. Kiko

'What are you talking about?' asked Sam anxiously.

'Kiko' said Alan.

'Who's Kiko?' asked Sam.

'Well a couple of years ago, we staked this vampire and his sister turned out to be a witch,  
>that's Kiko' said Edgar.<p>

'She's super powerful and she would've killed us then if we hadn't broken her wand' said Alan.

'Well, it looks like she's fixed it' said Alan.

'So we have to take down an vengeful, powerful witch and a sparkly dream wolf?' asked Sam 'How are we gonna do that?'.

'Me and Edgar are going to find her den and kill her, then the dream wolf will stop. You, Sam,  
>are staying here."<p>

'No way!' protested Sam 'I'm part of the team, I'm coming with you!'

'It's way too dangerous!' said Edgar 'You don't have enough experience!'

'I killed a vampire last year don't forget!' argued Sam 'Besides, you're vampire hunters,  
>how can you kill a witch?'<p>

'You're not exactly a witch finder though are you?' asked Alan.

'No but, I've read some books and I wrote a paper on them last year. And besides, you need all the help you can get!' said sam 'So, where do we start looking?'

##########Vvvvv##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########Vvvvv##########

Michael walked into his little brothers room to find them all asleep surrounded by books.

'Sam!' he shouted and Sam woke up.

'Huh, what?' he asked, still half asleep.

'What on earth are you doing?' asked Michael.

'Errr, reading' replied Sam.

'Pfft, you can't read a book with no pictures or speech bubbles without falling asleep!' mocked his older brother.

'It's hard work!' argued Sam.

'Yeah, right. Anyway, mum told me to tell you that the frog brothers need to go home ok' Michael said before walking out the room.

'Guys, guys, wake up' Sam said tapping his friends on the shoulder.

'What?' asked Edgar.

'You fell asleep, it's 8pm, you need to go home' said Sam.

'Already? We have'nt got the stuff we need yet' said Alan, rubbing his eyes.

'Don't worry, we'll go to the mall in the morning' said Sam.

'The what?' said Edgar his wide.

'The mall' repeated Sam.

'We don't go shopping, thats for girls!' said Alan.

'It's the mall or you get eaten by a wolf. Which one?' asked Sam.

The frog brothers looked at each other deciding that the second option would be less painful. 


	8. The Mall

Sam ran to the door and opened it to find his friends.

'Hi, guys!' he said 'You ready to go to the mall?'

'Unfortunately, yes' said Alan.

'Can't you go on your own? You love it at the mall' argued Edgar.

'Come on, it'll be fun!' said Sam, pushing them out of the door.

They walked to the bus stop and waited.

'You got the list?' asked Alan.

'Yeah; salt, silver, matches and bottles of holy water' read Sam.

'How are we gonna afford silver?' asked Edgar.

'I thought you guys ran a comic book shop' said Sam.

'Hardly anyone buys anything and what we do make, we need for food, clothes and vampire hunting equipment' said Edgar.

'Don't worry, I've got a plan' said Sam with an evil grin on his face.

'What, are we gonna shop lift or something?' asked Alan.

'No, it's legal, I think' said Sam.

##########VvvvV#########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########

They got of the bus outside the mall and Sam had to drag the two inside with great difficulty.

'It's worse than I thought!' said Edgar.

'Stop being a baby!' said Sam.

'I'm not!' said Edgar.

'Will you two stop arguing!' said Alan.

'He started it!' said Edgar.

'Shut up! San what's this brilliant idea of yours anyway?' asked Alan.

'Oh yeah. Put these on!' said Sam, giving each of them a t-shirt and a badge.

'What are these?' asked Alan. The t-shirts and badges read 'The Santa Carla Silver Museum'.

'Just put em on!' said Sam 'I got my uncle to make them, he owns a store that prints custom clothing'.

'How's this gonna work?' asked Edgar.

'Follow my lead' said Sam walking into the jewellery store.

Edgar and Alan followed behind him. Sam walked up to the desk.

'Hello, we're from the Santa Carla Silver Museum' said Sam in his most serious voice 'We are in need of silver and we were wondering if you could make a donation'.

'Never heard of it' said the cashier.

'It's opening soon and if you make a donation we will give you a certificate saying you helped us' said Sam.

'I'll go talk to the manager' she said walking away.

'This is your plan?' asked Alan.

'Got any better ideas?' said Sam.

'If we get caught we'll get arrested!' said Edgar.

'If we don't have silver then the witch could attack us!' argued Sam.

The cashier returned and said 'You're in luck, here's some jewellery we were going to throw out but you can have it' she passed them a small black case.

'Thank you for your donation' said Sam turning to walk out.

'Wait, where's the certificate?' asked the cashier.

'Err, we'll mail it to you' lied Sam before rushing out the door, pulling Edgar and Alan with him.


	9. Church

'Ok, so we got everything?' asked Alan.

'Yeah, silver, salt, matches... wait, we don't have any holy water' said Sam.

'We used the last of it when we ran into that vampire last week' said Edgar.

'Well, where do you get holy water from?' asked Sam.

'The church' said Alan.

'Lets go then!' said Sam.

##########VvvvV###########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########

They got to the church and they saw people going in. Sam caught a glimpse of his mother walking in through the front door.

'Uh oh. I can't let my mum catch me in there or she'll be suspicious' said Sam.

'Ok, let's go round back' said Alan.

The three ran walked around the graveyard to the back door.

'Guys, all these graves are creeping me out' said Sam.

'As long as they stay in the graves and don't come out to drink our blood then we'll be alright'  
>said Edgar.<p>

'That's comforting' said Sam.

They walked in the back door and suddenly the vicar came round the corner.

'Why aren't you three sitting down? I don't want you disturbing the choir' he said.

'But we aren't here for the...' began Alan.

'We're about to start now sit down' he said as he pushed them through the church.

Sam saw Lucy sitting nearby but luckily she hadn't noticed them.

They sat there for the next hour listening to the vicar ramble on and on and on.

They were finally brought back to reality when everybody else stood up and started to sing.

The three sneakily crawled out the door without being noticed.

'Wait, we forgot to get the holy water!' said Alan.

'Erm, we can't all go in again, we'll get noticed!' said Edgar.

'Well, one of us has to go back in!' said Alan.

'Not it!' said sam quickly.

'Not it!' said Edgar.

'Not... grrr' Alan sighed and stamped his foot like a three year who didn't get what they want.

'Go on' said Edgar giving Alan an empty bottle.

Alan hesitated before taking it off him then snuck back in the door.

Edgar and Sam waited patiently and decided to play rock, paper, scissors before Alan came out soaking wet.

'What happened?' asked Sam.

'Long story' said Alan giving Edgar the bottle.


	10. Blood Writing

They all ran as fast as they could to the comic book shop.

Sam gasped when his eyes saw what was written on the wall.

The frog brothers expressions stayed the same. Sam wasn't sure if it was from fear or if they were just angry but he knew they weren't happy about it.

In red liquid were the words "I'm coming for you" splattered across the wall.

'Err, guys' said Sam 'Who did this?'.

'Kiko, no doubt' said Edgar.

Edgar and Alan stared at eachother in silent conversation and Sam was trying to work out what they were saying.

Alan walked up the writing and he recognised the scent right away... blood.

He closed his eyes and fell to his knees.

Edgar and Sam ran up to help him.

'Alan!' yelled Edgar 'Alan! Alan! Alan! ALAN!'.

'What happened to him?' asked Sam anxiously.

'Alan! Bro can you hear me?' said Edgar.

'Ed... Edgar' said Alan struggling to keep his eyes open.

'What's wrong? What happened to you?' asked Sam.

'I... I don't...' began Alan.

'Don't try to speak' said Edgar. He pulled Alan close to him and let a tear drop fall from his eye.

A red stain began to spread across Alan's white shirt.

'What on earth?' said Edgar.

'Oh my god!' said Sam 'I'll get the first aid kit' then he ran into the back room.

All of a sudden the red blotch started to dissapear and more words formed on the wall.

They read "Feel my wrath!". Edgar gasped at the sight.

He looked at Alan and his shirt didn't even have a stain on it.

Alan managed to open his eyes to see the writing before falling into a world of darkness...  
> <p>


	11. Wake Up Alan

Alan woke up in his room alone.

He gasped and tried to sit up but his body wouldn't let hm and he groaned in pain then layed back down.

He lifted up his shirt and expected to see a gory cut but his skin had no mark.

'Edgar' he tried to shout but it came out as a whisper.

'Edgar' he tried again and this time it was louder.

His brother ran into the room.

'Good, you're awake, I was worried you weren't going to wake up. You've been asleep for 5 hours!' said Edgar.

'W..what...what happened?' asked Alan barely able to speak.

'You fainted' said Edgar 'Can you recall anything that happened?'.

'No I... I dunno, I can't remember' said Alan.

'You have to try and remember, we need to know what happened' said Edgar.

'I... I just.. I went up to the wall... and... and I smelled bl..blood then I... I... it felt as if I'd been stabbed by somebody' said Alan.

'Nobody was there but me and Sam' said Edgar.

'I know.. it just.. that's what's it felt like but it... couldn't be.. could it?' asked Alan still struggling to talk.

Suddenly realisation hit both of them.

'Magic!' shouted Edgar 'It has to be!'.

'You think it could be Kiko?' asked Alan.

'I don't think, I know' said Edgar 'You get some rest, I'll have a word with Sam'.

Then he walked out the door and let Alan return to his sleep.  
> <p>


	12. Truth

Edgar ran downstairs to find Sam reading a comic book on the sofa.

'Alan's fine' said Edgar.

'What did he say?' asked Sam.

'He can't remember exactly what happened but he said that it felt like he was stabbed' said Edgar.

sam stood up and walked over to his friend 'But thats impossible, we were the only two there' he said.

'I know... it has to be Kiko' said Edgar.

'We don't know for sure, I mean, he could've just bumped into something or whatever' said Sam.

'I don't think so' said Edgar 'You don't know what happened when you went in the back room'.

'What?' Sam leaned in closer to Edgar 'You have to tell me what happened!'.

'Well, the blood from Alan's shirt..it err, well it dissapeared' said Edgar 'and then more words appeared on the wall'.

'What did they say?' asked Sam, he was getting really worried now.

'"Feel my wrath!"' said Edgar, he couldn't forget those words written in his brothers blood.

'What do you think that means?' asked Sam.

'I think it means that me and Alan are in danger' said Edgar. 


	13. Mirrors

Alan finally woke up a couple of hours later and he was feeling dizzy.

He tried to sit up but his head started aching so he lied back down again.

After a couple of minutes he tried again and nearly fainted.

Today was not his lucky day.

Eventually he managed to make it out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

Alan splashed some cold water on his face in attempt to wake himself up.

He stared into the mirror and was shocked by his reflection.

His face was pale and his eyes were bright red. The picture started to fade and Alan took a step back then collapsed on the floor.

##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########

'Alan? Alan?'

He didn't know where he was. His vision was blurry. He couldn't tell what was going on.

'You're awake! Sam he's awake' Alan recognised the sound of his brothers voice and sat up.

'Edgar? What happened?' he asked.

'I dunno, I was about to ask you the same thing. I'm glad you're ok' said Edgar.

'We thought you were dead! You looked dead! But you're not so it's ok but what will happen if next time you faint and it's really serious and...' Sam rambled on.

'Sam' said Edgar getting fustrated.

'...you don't wake up. Or what if the same thing happens to Edgar and I won't know what to do and...' Sam continued ignoreing Edgar.

'Sam!' said Edgar even more fustrated.

'then if the wolf shows up or if we run into that crazy witch and...' he carried still ignoring Edgar.

'SAM! FOR GODS SAKE SHUT UP!' this time Edgar shouted and Sam quietened down and leaned away from Edgar.

'Chill' said Alan putting a hand on Edgar's shoulder.

'CHILL? HOW CAN I CHILL WITH HIM RAMBLING ON ABOUT ALL THE BAD THINGS THAT MIGHT HAPPEN TO US?' Edgar's face was bright red and his knuckles were white from him curling his hands into fists.

'Don't blame Sam, he's just nervous' said Alan.

'Yeah, it's not Sam's fault' said Sam.

Edgar took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

'I'm sorry' he said facing Sam 'I didn't mean to.. it's just.. I'm scared'.

'It's ok, I am too, even fearless vampire hunters are allowed to be scared' said Sam.

'That doesn't make sense' said Alan.

'You know what I mean' said Sam, rolling his eyes 'Now that nobody's unconsious or trying to punch me...' it was Edgars turn to roll his eyes '...why don't we go downstairs and watch a film or something?'.

'Ok, but nothing scary' said Alan.

'Why, are you scared?' asked Edgar receiving a glare from his brother.

'Fine, we'll watch a comedy or something to cheer us up' said Sam pulling the two with him.


	14. Dog Treats in the Moonlight

Sam was walking home after the film had ended.

He promised Edgar and Alan that he would be back first thing in the morning.

It was getting late and his mum would be angry she found out he wasn't at home, luckily she was on a date with some guy who owns a video store.

He quickened his pace but stopped when he heard a rattling sound coming from behind a bin.

Normally, anybody who'd lived in Santa Carla for over a week would run like the wind without turning back but Sam's curiosity got the best of him this time.

He slowly took a step forward.

The bin shook violently and Sam started to panic.

Something jumped out and knocked him over but he didn't see what it was.

He decided that he didn't want to find out and pulled himself back on his feet then started running.

He heard footsteps behind him but dare not turn around but he knew he was being chased.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped so Sam turned around and nothing was there.

Had he been hearing things?

No he couldn't have, whatever it was, it was still here. He just couldn't see it.

Then he found out what he didn't want to know.

A large wolf jumped out from an alleyway and Sam could barely breathe.

It's fur was glittery like the stars and it's teeth were as sharp as daggers.

The creature moved closer to him and he froze as it began to take in his scent.

Sam was sure that he was gonna die.

He closed his eyes and readied himself for the beast to attack.

But it didn't.

He opened his eyes and saw the wolf lying down in front of him with it's head resting on his lap.

Sam reached out his hand and patted it on the head.

Then he remembered that he had some treats in his pocket that he kept for Nanook.

The wolf sniffed it before taking the biscuit from him.

Sam stood up slowly and the wolf sat at his feet.

Then a howl was heard in the distance and both the wolf and Sam looked in the direction it came from.

The wolf pricked up it's ears then tilted it's head back and howled a reply.

It was the most beautiful sound Sam had ever heard.

Then the wolf stood up and ran off into the night.

Sam was left wondering what had just happened. 


	15. Walkies

Sam ran home as fast as his legs could carry him.

He was still unsure of what occured a minute a go.

It started to rain heavily and he was getting drenched.

By the time he got back home he was absolutly soaked.

'Raining?' asked Michael who was sat on the sofa.

'What do you think?' asked Sam sarcastically 'Mum home yet?'.

'What do you think?' asked Michael mockingly.

'I'll take that as a no then' said Sam before running upstairs.

Nanook was sat on his bed and the dog jumped up when he saw his owner.

'I'm back' said Sam hugging Nanook.

The dog immediately went to Sam's pocket and was suprised to find a lack of treats.

'Sorry, I'll you some more' said Sam getting another biscuit from under his bed.

The dog ate it in one bite then sat on Sam's lap.

Then Nanook shot up and started sniffing him.

'What's gotten into you?' asked Sam.

The dog replied with a bark and ran to the hook and grabbed his lead.

He went to the back door and sat down on the mat.

'I'm not taking you out' said Sam.

Nanook barked and looked at him expectantly.

'It's raining' said Sam trying to pull the lead off him.

Nanook barked again and pulled Sam towards the door.

'Fine' Sam eventually gave in 'Michael I'm taking Nanook out' he shouted.

'It's raining' came the reply.

'I'll wear a coat' said Sam and grabbed his green jacket before heading out the door.

Nanook let him put the lead on then shot off accross the field pulling Sam with him.

'Slow down!' Sam shouted but Nanook wouldn't listen.

Then the dogs lead snapped and Sam fell to the ground while Nanook ran off into the forest.

'Nanook! Nanook!' he shouted before running after him.

He followed him into the forest and then the dog sat next to a tree.

'Come on, we're going home!' he said.

Nanook barked and pawed at the tree.

'What, what is it?' asked Sam.

Nanook kept on pawing at the tree until the bark crumbled away revealing a secret tunnel.

'What on earth?' Sam said to himself.

Nanook ran down the steps and Sam chased after him.

The bark grew over the entrance sealing them both inside. 


	16. What?

'Nanook! Come back!' shouted Sam but the dog kept on walking.

The tunnel was dark and he couldn't see where he was going.

'Nanook' said Sam 'Where are you?'.

He put his hands in front of him and felt the cold wall of the tunnel.

He slowly went along and tripped on a rock.

Sam got up and brushed the dirt of his clothes.

A light appeared at the end of the tunnel and he saw Nanook so he ran towards it, being careful of where he stepped.

He finally made it to the end of the tunnel to find himself in a lair.

There was a table in the centre of the room with a bottle directly in the middle of it.

The floor and walls were made of concrete and the room was lit with candles.

Several shelves were on the wall with jars on them.

'Nanook?' asked Sam.

Nanook came out from behind a shelf.

He ran up to his owner and sat at his feet.

The wolf came out from behind the shelf and sat next to Nanook.

'What're you doing down here?' asked Sam.

The wolf replied with a bark and started sniffing Sam's pocket.

'What do want?' asked Sam 'Oh, treats'.

He gave one to the Wolf and Nanook.

The wolf howled then ran up to the table and grabbed the bottle.

It brought the bottle over to Sam and held it up to him.

'What's that?' asked Sam.

Nanook nudged Sam towards the wolf and barked.

Sam looked back at his dog and Nanook stared at him expectantly.

'What?' asked Sam, he was confused and scared.

The wolf put the bottle in front of him and backed away.

Nanook went and sat next to it.

'What? What? You're trying to tell me something aren't you!' said Sam.

The wolf went over to the bottle and pulled the cork out of the top.

Now Sam realised what they wanted him to do.  
> <p>


	17. Bottoms Up

Sam looked from Nanook to the wolf then back to the bottle.

He picked it up and stared at the contents.

Inside it was a golden liquid that glittered like the sun.

He smelled it and it was like flowers on a summers day.

The wolf and his dog were getting excited, they couldn't sit still.

Sam lifted the bottle up to his lips and drank, it tasted of vanilla.

Nanook and the wolf lifted their heads and howled.

Sam was confused and then he started to feel dizzy.

His head was getting heavy and he could barely stand.

Sam grabbed onto the table in attempt to keep upright but he fell to the floor.

Nanook and the wolf went over to him and started licking his face.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

###########VvvvV###########VvvvV###########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########

Sam opened his eyes and expected to be in the lair but he wasn't.

He looked around him and saw that he was back in his own room.

Was it a dream?

Nanook ran up and sat on him.

Sam stroked him and Nanook was licking his face.

He howled then looked at his owner.

The dog nudged Sam's right hand with it's nose.

'What?' asked Sam.

Nanook barked at him then pushed Sam's hand off the bed.

'What?' asked Sam again.

He looked at his hand to see what all the full was about and saw a black star drawn on his skin.

'What on earth?' Sam ran into the bathroom and put his hand under the water.

Nothing.

He squited soap on it and it still wouldn't come off.

Then he grabbed a sponge and scrubbed as hard as he could.

Still nothing.

Sam became worried.

He checked for any other markings but that was the only one.

'What happened?' asked Sam.

Nanook ran to Sam's bed and pulled a bottle from underneath it, the same one from last night in the lair.

'What's it done to me?' asked Sam.

Nanook replied with a bark.

'Why did you get me to drink it?' asked Sam

Nanook grunted and went and layed down on Sam's bed.

'I'm going to see Edgar and Alan about this' said Sam before walking out the door.

He walked back in and said to Nanook 'Don't you dare do anything while I'm gone'.

Then he left.

Nanook watched him then walked over to the window and stared into the forest.  
> <p>


	18. Sam!

Sam got on his bike and rode over to Frog's Comics.

He walked in through the door to find Edgar and Alan arguing with a customer.

Sam walked nearer and listened in on their conversation.

'No, we don't sell magazines here, just comic books' said Edgar.

'Well what kind of magazine shop are you?' asked the man.

'We aren't a magazine shop!' said Alan.

'We're a comic book shop!' added Edgar.

'Well where do I get a good magazine around here then?' asked the man.

Edgar was about to say something but Sam stopped him.

'If you carry on down the boardwalk then turn left, theres a shop but it's kinda expensive' said Sam.

'Thanks' said the man 'You're friendliest person I've met all day'.

He whispered to himself 'Even you do smell like a dog'.

Unfortunately for him, Sam had heard him say that and he wasn't happy about it.

'Yeah, well at least I'm not an idiot!' Sam shouted.

Edgar and Alan were suprised at his sudden rage.

The man turned round and gave him the middle finger before walking out the door.

'Grrrrr!' growled Sam.

'Dude! What's gotten into you?' asked Alan.

'I don't know guys. Something weird's going on' said Sam, his anger had been replaced by guilt.

He showed them the star on his hand.

'Have you been bitten by anyone?' asked Edgar.

'No' said Sam.

'Are you sure?' asked Alan.

'Guys, I think I'd know if somebody had bitten me!' said Sam.

'You could've been asleep' suggested Alan.

'Has a person you don't know given you anything suspicious to drink?' asked Edgar.

'Well, erm... not exactly a person' said Sam.

'What do you mean by that?' asked Alan.

'Well, Nanook kinda took me to a secret lair under a tree and then we met the wolf and they gave me a bottle and made me drink it' said Sam in a small voice.

'WHAT!' yelled Edgar.

'Hang on, why would you trust a wolf that's being trying to kill us?' asked Alan.

'He's friendly, I met him a couple of nights a go and he was being really good' said Sam.

'Why didn't you tell us Sam?' asked Edgar.

'Because I knew that you'd freak out!' argued Sam.

'We're freaking out even more now!' said Edgar.

'It'll be alright, we just have to find out what's happened to him and reverse the changes' said Alan.

'How are going to do that?' asked Sam.

Edgar and Alan looked at each other and smiled.

'I'm not going to like the sound of this am I?' asked Sam worriedly.

They both shook their heads at the same time.  
> <p>


	19. Test

Sam watched Edgar as he rummaged around in the supply closet.

'Sam,look at me, don't concentrate on what he's doing' said Alan.

Sam turned round and looked at Alan 'What?'.

Suddenly he was covered in freezing cold water.

'Ahhh, what was that for?' yelled Sam.

'To check you aren't a vampire' said Alan.

'It's holy water' said Edgar.

'Couldn't you have just poured a little on my hand?' asked Sam.

'Yeah but you would've been mad at us!' said Alan defensively.

'Ok, next test' said Edgar giving Sam a towel then going back into the supply closet.

He went and fetched a small bowl then gave it to Sam.

'Whats that?' asked Sam.

'Garlic' said Edgar.

'Eat it' said Alan.

'Why?' asked Sam.

'Just do it, to make sure' said Edgar.

Sam got a pinch of garlic and put it in his mouth.

'Happy?' he asked.

'More' said Alan.

He did the same again.

'Good enough?' he asked.

'No, more' said Edgar.

Sam got more garlic and ate it.

'Now?' asked Sam.

'Yeah, I guess so' said Alan.

'So, good news you aren't a vampire' said Edgar.

'Really?' said Sam sarcastically.

'Sheesh, calm down dude' said Alan.

'Next test' said Edgar walking back into the supply closet.

Sam sighed and wondered how many more tests that there would be.

Edgar came back out with a blue drawstring bag.

He opened it and inside was a silver cross.

Sam looked at it and he felt nervous.

Edgar put the cross on the table.

'Touch it' he said.

Sam was worried, it was just a cross, why was he scared of it?

Suddenly, they heard a howl outside the window.

Werewolf.

They looked outside and saw a silver wolf with yellow eyes and teeth the size of daggers.

The three boys ducked behind a shelf so it wouldn't see them.

'Woah' said Sam, it was the first werewolf he'd seen.

'Sorry Sam, we'll find out what happened to you later' said Edgar 'This is urgent'.

Sam let out a relived sigh.

'We'll have to leave you here' said Edgar 'You don't have any experience against werewolves'.

'Also we don't know what's wrong with you and you might be a danger to the mission' said Alan.

'Make sure you stay inside while we're gone' said Edgar.

They went into the supply room to get their equipment. 


	20. A Storm's Coming

Edgar and Alan came back carrying a wooden chest.

Alan got some keys out of his pocket and unlocked it.

'What's in there?' asked Sam curiously.

'Silver bullets' said Edgar.

Sam looked in the chest and saw three silver bullets.

'What are you gonna do with them?' asked Sam worriedly.

Edgar and Alan looked at eachother then Alan went back into the supply closet.

He came back with another wooden box, smaller this time.

He opened it and inside was a gun.

'Where'd you get all this?' asked Sam.

'I know a guy' said Edgar.

'That sells monster hunting equipment?' asked Sam.

'Yeah, you know Blake in our year, well his dad used to be an expert monster hunter but he doesn't need it any more so we can buy it cheap' said Alan.

'Cool' said Sam.

'Ok, we're leaving now, make sure you stay inside! Don't leave the shop, remember that wolf is out there and Kiko is still on the loose' said Alan.

'Fine, fine, I can take care of myself' said Sam matter of factly.

'Later' said Edgar.

Then the Frog Brothers went out the shop, leaving Sam all alone.

Sam sat on the counter and found a comic book to keep him occupied.

He'd just got onto the 2nd page when he heard a knocking at the window.

"Probably just the Surf Nazis again" he thought.

when he went over to the window he saw Nanook and the white wolf.

'Nanook!' he said 'What are doing out there?'.

He got the keys off the side and unlocked the door.

They ran in and sat side by side.

All of a sudden, lighting flashed in the sky then there was thunder.

Sam locked the door then it started to rain heavily.

Suprisingly, Nanook didn't run away as he usually doe's when theres a storm.

Suddenly, the rain stopped and the clouds parted, revealing the moon.

The light shone through the window and hit the star on Sam's hand.

'What on earth!' he shouted.

The star burned bright red then Sam's body started to hurt all over.

He fell to the floor in pain.

He started screaming and the wolf and Nanook just sat and watched.

He looked at his hands and his finger nails started growing into claws.

Then his eyes turned yellow and felt his teeth turn into sharp, pointy fangs.

Sam started to transform under the light of the moon.

He was a werewolf.

Nanook and the wolf howled then Sam copied before smashing the shop window then running down the street on all fours. 


	21. Goth Girl

Sam ran down the street in werewolf form.

Luckily there wasn't anybody around to see.

Until a young woman walked out of a cafe and locked it up, she was a waitress probably.

Sam wasn't Sam anymore, the wolf had completely taken over.

Target sighted.

He stayed in the shadows to make sure that she wouldn't see him.

He could smell her. The scent was driving him insane.

He watched the girl walk into an alley way then take out her keys to open the door.

Sam jumped out and stood on his back legs to look intimidating.

She screamed then dropped the keys.

She ran down the alley until she reached the end.

There was no escape.

Sam jumped on her and attacked.

He could'nt control his actions.

The beast was in control.

Target neutralised.

Sam turned round and saw Nanook.

His dog lead him round the corner and then they heard voices.

Sam recognised who it was and became consious of what he was and what he had just done.

##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########

Edgar and Alan saw the werewolf, it was the silver one they'd seen outside the shop.

They didn't notice Werewolf Sam and Nanook hidden behind a fence.

The silver beast continued to lead them round in circles.

Edgar loaded the gun with a silver bullet and fired.

It hit the wolf but the creature carried on running.

The wolf turned round the street.

The Frog Brothers stopped when they heard a scream.

A female scream.

They ran to see who it was and saw a young girl lying on the floor.

She had shoulder-lenth black hair and was wearing a black and red dress.

She was still consious.

'What happened?' asked Alan.

'Are you ok?' asked Edgar, he sat her up and held her on his lap.

'I don't remember what happened' she said, she was clearly out of breath.

'It'll be alright' said Alan.

'What's your name?' asked Edgar.

'Zoe' she said.

'You need to tell me what happened' said Edgar.

'I was just walking down the street then I saw a creature, it was huge and it knocked me over and I fell into that wall' she said.

'Are you hurt?' asked Edgar.

'I don't know, I feel dizzy' she said.

'Lets get her back to the shop' said Alan.

Edgar took off his bag and put all his equipment on the floor.

'Alan, carry my stuff' said Edgar.

He put his arm around Zoe and picked her up.

Alan did as he was told and they walked back to the shop. 


	22. The Hunt Begins

Sam followed The Frog Brothers to the shop and watched from the beach.

'What happened here?' asked Alan, looking at the smashed window.

'That werewolf probably' said Edgar.

'Where's Sam?' asked Alan worriedly.

'He'll be fine, probably ran off to find us' said Edgar not so sure.

'But what if the wolf got him?' asked Alan.

'Calm down, werewolves are messy eaters, if Sam was dead there would be some remains' said Edgar.

'Ok, thats made me less worried' said Alan 'What we gonna do with goth chick' he motioned to Zoe, passed out in Edgar's arms.

'Err, take her in the back room' said Edgar.

Alan took Zoe out of his arms.

Edgar found some emergency blankets and made a little bed on the floor for her.

'Put her here' said Edgar.

Alan put her on the blankets.

Edgar carefully got another blanket and pulled it over her to keep her warm.

'What are we gonna do about the werewolf?' asked Alan 'We gotta find Sam too'.

'We'll have to go out again' said Edgar.

'What if goth chick wakes up?' asked Alan.

'Err, I'll write Zoe a note telling her we've gone out' said Edgar getting a pen and some paper.

##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########

Sam looked at his reflection in a puddle and was shocked by what he saw.

He was no longer an innocent teenage boy, but a murderous monster.

He felt guilty about killing the woman.

Thats what set him aside from all the other werewolves, he had a conscience.

Edgar and Alan were going to kill him when they found out what he was.

Truth, Justice and the American Way.

The fact that they were friends wouldn't matter, they had a job to do.

He couldn't tell them.

He had to hide it.

Nanook looked at Sam.

Then to Sam's suprise, the dog spoke 'Sam, we've gotta get out of here!'.

'You can talk?' said Sam in shock.

'I've always been able to talk, just in another language' said Nanook.

'Oh, back to the subject, why've we gotta get away?' asked Sam.

'Edgar and Alan are coming, they don't know it's you' said Nanook.

'Maybe if I tell them that I'm a werewolf then...' began Sam.

'They wouldn't understand! They hate all supernatural beings!' said Nanook.

Sam knew that Nanook was right, when was he ever wrong?

They had to hide, at least until the sun was up.

##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########

Edgar and Alan ran round the streets in search of the werewolf.

No sign of it.

They ran round a corner and saw the gruesome remains of a women.

'Oh my god!' shouted Alan.

'Jesus Christ!' said Edgar.

'This was obviously the werewolf!' said Alan.

'We've gotta find it and kill it before it hurts anybody else!' said Edgar.

Alan nodded.

They were going to kill the werewolf. 


	23. Coward

Alan and Edgar looked around the town then they turned into a side alley.

Sam saw then coming and hid behind a bin.

He was as quiet as he could possibly be.

'Is it clear?' asked Alan.

Sam looked round the corner to see what they were doing and accidently knocked the bin over.

'The werewolf!' yelled Edgar.

'Hang on a second, that isn't the one from yesterday' said Alan pulling his brother back.

'Alan, what are you doing? We've got to kill it!' said Edgar shrugging him off.

Sam cowered in fear. He knew what was going to happen, the Frog Brothers never showed mercy.

'What's it doing?' asked Alan confused.

'It's... afraid of us' said Edgar suprised.

Alan took a step towards Sam.

Sam looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

'Alan, don't!' yelled Edgar.

Alan turned round and looked at Edgar and as he did so a silver cross fell out of his pocket and onto Sam's paw.

He howled in pain and stood on his back legs.

'Alan, get back!' yelled Edgar.

Alan ran to his brother.

Sam saw his chance to escape and ran for it.

'Quick lets go after it!' said Edgar, pulling Alan along with him.

Sam saw that the sun was coming up, he couldn't let Edgar and Alan see him transform back.

'Sam, follow me' said Nanook, heading towards the beach.

They were headed towards the caves, Edgar and Alan weren't far behind.

'Edgar, it's a dog!' said Alan, pointing to Nanook.

'That's Nanook, Sam's dog!' said Edgar.

'The wolf's gonna eat him' said Alan.

'Come on, faster' yelled Edgar.

Sam was running out of breath, he wasn't sure if he was going to make it to the cave in time.

He finally got inside the cave.

It was dark, Edgar and Alan couldn't see him.

He could hear footsteps at the entrance and hid behind a rock.

'It's gotta be in here' said Edgar.

'It's too dark, I can't see a thing' said Alan.

'Use your torch then' said Edgar.

Alan turned on his torch and scanned the area, Sam made sure that he was well hidden from their sight.

Nanook stepped out from behind a rock.

'I've found Nanook' said Alan.

'Good, we'll take him back to the shop' said Edgar.

'But what about the werewolf?'asked Alan.

'There are too many tunnels, we'll have to look for it again tomorrow, werewolves won't attack anybody in broad daylight' said Edgar.

'I feel like a coward for not killing it when I had the chance' said Alan.

'Hey, we saved Zoe from the werewolf and we saved Nanook as well, thats two lives we've saved. You should feel proud' said Edgar, patting his brother on the back.

Then the Frog Brothers left and headed back to the shop.

Sam felt his claws turn back into finger nails.

He eyes were once again their natural blue.

He was human again.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

That was a close one.

Now he had to figure out the answer to two questions:

One) Why did Nanook and the wolf want to turn him into a werewolf?

and

Two) What on earth was he going to tell Edgar and Alan?


	24. Where were you?

Zoe opened her eyes and expected to be in a random alley way, but she wasn't.

She was in a storage room.

She looked around and saw boxes, inside were comic books.

Where was she?

The Zoe remembered last night, those two boys, what were their names again?

The nice one with dark blonde hair was Edgar. The other, weird one was... something beginning with an A.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, there was a note next to her, Zoe picked it up and read it.

"Zoe. You're in our supply closet at our comic book shop, we had to go out for something important, be back soon. The key is on the second shelf, be careful, don't let anybody in. If there are any intruders then look in the emergency box under the counter. Edgar."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna be scared of intruders, ha!' she laughed.

She stood up and got the key from the second shelf then unlocked the door.

She'd seen this place before, it was on the boardwalk.

People had told her to stay away from here because two monster hunters lived here.

Wait a second, Edgar and Alan had gone out to find the werewolf...

They must be the monster hunters.

Zoe couldn't let them find out what she really was.

They'd kill her if they did.

###########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########

Edgar and Alan ran as fast as they could back to the store with Nanook.

They opened the door and saw Zoe was up.

'You're awake' exclaimed Edgar.

'Yeah, is that your dog?' she questioned.

'No, it's our friend Sam's ' replied Alan, that reminded him 'Oh my god, Sam!'.

'Where is he?' asked Edgar.

'He isn't here?' wondered Alan.

'No, nobody came' notified Zoe.

'What are we gonna do?' Edgar wondered worriedly.

'I'm sure he's fine' assured Alan but he wasn't entirely certain.

'What happened?' questioned Zoe.

'Our friend Sam, we left him here and now he's gone, somebody broke in' Edgar told her, pointing to the smashed window.

'Oh dear, I'm sure he'll turn up' Zoe reassured.

'Not likely,it's Santa Carla we're talking about here' argued Edgar.

At that moment Sam walked through the door and all eyes were on him looking for an answer.

'Where have you been?' interrogated Edgar.

'Ummm, I...' Sam didn't know what to say.  
> <p>


	25. I don't trust her

Sam didn't know what to say.

'Go on, tell us where you were!' ordered Edgar.

'Erm... err...' Sam was sweating now.

'Simple question. Where were you?' Alan spoke slowly.

'I ran into the werewolf' lied Sam.

It wasn't a total lie... not really.

Sam didn't like lying, esspecially not to his best friends in the whole wide world, he always felt guilty.

Edgar and Alan were satisfied for now, they still looked at him suspiciously.

Alan walked over to the counter on the other side of the store and Edgar went over to Zoe, Sam sighed a breath of relief.

'Oh, Sam, come here a second' Alan called.

'What?' asked Sam, walking over to him.

'We've gotta go see Blake to get new weapons specialised for werewolves' whispered Alan 'Do you think that you could stay here with Zoe, I don't trust her' he looked over at Zoe.

'Why don't you trust her?' asked Sam.

'Well, she's just all over Edgar' whispered Alan pointing at the two.

'And, she just fancies him thats all' said Sam, rolling his eyes.

'But, nobody fancies Edgar, ever' Alan wore a serious face.

'Alan, it's not weird, it's normal. That's what girls are like. Just because she likes your brother doesn't make her a supernatural creature' Sam reassured him.

'Ok, but it doesn't mean she isn't a superna...' began Alan but Sam stopped him.

'Alan, leave it. Look, she makes him happy, this is probably the only chance he'll ever get with a partially sane girl, don't ruin it for him' said Sam patting him on the back then walking off to read a superman comic off the shelf.

Alan looked over at his brother to see Zoe hanging off his arm.

He felt like going over there and breaking them up but when he saw the smile on Edgar's face he stopped and smiled too.  
> <p>


	26. You're Invading In My Territory!

Edgar leaned on the counter with his head on his face.

He was waiting for 4 o'clock but it seemed like it would never come.

Just another 20 minutes and Blake would be back home.

Edgar sighed and walked over to his brother.

'Alan, Blake'll be back home in 20 minutes so we can go over get the new weapons' Edgar told Alan.

'Nearly 4 already! We have'nt had many customers today. I guess we better close up then' Alan walked over to the shop door and grabbed the shutter but he couldn't pull it down.

'Edgar help me' Alan demanded.

'Little busy here' Edgar informed matter-of-factly as he sat counting the money.

'Zoe, can you give me hand?' he asked.

'Sorry, I'm doing something important' she called over, reading a superman comic.

Busy, yeah right. Now Alan was offended.

'Zoe, could you do me a favor and take the money into the store room?' asked Edgar.

'She said she's busy' said Alan.

Zoe pushed Alan out of the way and skipped over to Edgar.

'Sure, anything for you' she said in her flirty voice.

Typical. Now Alan was really offended.

Sam just laughed and came over to help him.

'Fed up of her already?' he whispered.

'Shut up' Alan hit him on the arm.

Sam jumped up and grabbed the shutter and helped Alan lock up.

Edgar looked at the clock and saw it was 10 past 4.

He ran over to Alan and said 'Blake ought to be home by now'.

'Sam, you gotta go now' he told his friend.

'No, it's alright he's watching the store with Zoe' informed Alan.

Edgar looked at Sam suspiciously 'You staying here alone, with my girlfriend'.

'Don't worry, she's not my type' Sam reassured him.

Edgar still wasn't convinced.

'Come on, we gotta go get the weapons' said Alan dragging his brother out the door.

Edgar shook him off and walked over to Sam 'Get this into your head, shes MY girlfriend'.

Sam held his hands over his head in mock surrender recieving a glare from Edgar.

Wow, having a girlfriend had made hm over-protective, big time.

The Frog Brothers walked out the store leaving Sam alone with Zoe.

Zoe walked out of the supply closet and looked around.

'Um, where's Edgar?' she asked.

'Oh, he's just gone to ,um.. the place... with the, um... you know, that place...' Sam wasn't good at lying. He smiled innocently hoping he wouldn't blow his cover.

'Oh, ok' she said and took a step closer to him and looked him in the eyes. She didn't wear that sweet girly smile anymore.

Sam was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

'Sam, I know what you are' she whispered in his ear, her voice full of venom.

'Wha... what do you mean?' Sam was really terrible in situations like this.

'You heard me' she said.

'I.. I... don't know what you're talking about' he said nervously.

'Don't lie to me, I know you're a werewolf' she stepped back and an evil grin came on her face.

'How?' asked Sam.

'It takes one to know one' she said and held out her hand.

Zoe had a star on her hand too.

'You're a...' began Sam.

'Yup, and I'm supposed to be the only one in Santa Carla...' she leaned closer to him 'You're invading in my territory!'

' 


	27. Weapon Shopping

The Frog Brother's pulled up on bikes at Blake's house.

'Here we are' said Edgar.

They walked up to the door and knocked to be greeted by Blake's sister Natalie.

She had wavy blonde hair and brown eyes.

'Hey guys! It's been ages since I've you seen you! How you doing?' she asked with a smile on her face.

'Fine, where's your brother?' replied Edgar.

'Oh, he's just in the basement. Follow me' she said and gestured to them to go with her.

She lead them down the stairs into the basement.

'Ok, so whats your' current mission?' she asked them.

'Werewolves' replied Alan.

'Werewolves? We haven't seen any of them in ages. I've been reading about them and found out some new info: female werewolves can change whenever they want, even in the day! Can you believe it?' she said enthusiastically.

'Really? Any time at all?' Alan was shocked.

'Yeah, even broad daylight so you gotta watch your' backs, vapires have started coming out in the day too but usually when it's more cloudy' she always knew lots of interesting facts.

'Really, how come?' asked Alan.

Edgar wasn't thinking of that, he was more worried about Zoe and what could happen while he wasn't there. She could get eaten or even worse, turned into one of them. Sam was there though wasn't he, then again he hadn't been through the proper training...

'It's to do with all the murders, not as many people are going out at night anymore so they gotta risk their lives to feed' Natalie said, bringing Edgar from his thoughts.

'We're gonna need some weapons' said Alan.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Natalie called 'Blake! Edgar and Alan are here!'.

They were in a small room way under the house where Natalie and Blake's dad kept all his old monster hunting gear, he had no use for it anymore so they sold it.

There were glass cabinets on the walls filled with bullets, stakes, swords, garlic and all the monster hunting equipment you can imagine.

A boy about their age came around the corner, he had black hair and brown eyes.

'Oh hey guys, long time no see' he said.

'They need weapons, werewolves are back' Natalie told him.

'Again? I thought we got rid of them two months ago' Blake questioned.  
>'Some must've survived. We saw two last night' Alan told him.<p>

'Many victims?' asked Blake.

'Yeah, they killed a woman and a young girl got attacked but she survived' he said.

'How'd she survive? I thought werewolves were mindless savages' said Blake.

'We got there just in time, the wolf got away though. She didn't see what attacked her. Should we tell her the truth?' asked Edgar, he didn't metion that he was practically dating Zoe and he didn't plan on telling them either.

'Are you sure she didn't get bitten?' asked Natalie.

'If she did, you know we'll have to kill her. Do you know where she is now?' added Blake.

'She's not a werewolf!' Edgar told them a bit too loud.

'Ok, ok, chill out!' Natalie told him.

'Anyway, weapons. We got silver bullets, silver stakes, and the other day I went in the attic and found this old gun of my dad's' said Blake.

'Yeah, I tested it out and it's really good, easy to load and fire, a clean shot too' added Natalie.

'Can we see it?' asked Alan.

'Yeah sure, Nat go and fetch it!' Blake told his sister and she walked out the room 'You two want drinks?' he asked Edgar and Alan.

'Nah, we won't be staying long, we gotta get back' said Alan.

'Here it is!' Natalie came back holding a wooden blue box. She took the key out of her pocket and opened to show them a shiny silver gun resting on purple velvet.

'Woah' the Frog brothers said in amazment at the same time.

'How much?' asked Edgar.

'We'll give it you at a discount considering we know you and all so... how doe's $40 sound?' said Blake.

'We'll take it' Alan gave him the money and took the blue box and the key from Natalie.

'Pleasure doing business with you' said Blake.

'See you round!' Natalie waved them good bye.

'Bye guys' said Edgar.

'Later' said Alan.

They walked back up the stairs and out the door then headed back to the shop.


	28. Why are you helping me?

'What do you mean I'm on your territory?' asked Sam.

'I mean that I'm supposed to be the only werewolf in Santa Carla!' Zoe replied irritated.

'I didn't even want to be a werewolf' said Sam sadly.

'You didn't?' Zoe cooled down a bit and her anger turned to confusion.

'No, of course not' said Sam.

'Well, how'd you get turned?' she asked.

'My dog and a wolf took me to a tree lair and made me drink a potion' Sam replied.

'What's your dog called?' Zoe asked.

'Nanook' replied Sam.

'That husky? What did the wolf look like?' she asked.

'Well, he was white and glittery' Sam described.

'Sounds like Zaiferon to me' she said.

'Who?' asked Sam.

'He's a magical wolf, not a werewolf but he's got special powers' Zoe told him.

'Do you have any idea why they turned me?' asked Sam.

'You'll have to ask Kiko about that' she said.

'Who's Kiko?' Sam questioned, he was sure he'd heard that name before.

'You'll have to find that out for yourself' Zoe told him.

'Can you at least tell me how to become human again?' Sam pleaded.

'I'm sorry, you'll have to go to Kiko' Zoe said again.

'But who is she?' asked Sam almost begging.

'A witch, she lives in Santa Carla' said Zoe.

'Can you tell me where?' asked Sam.

'In a tree lair in the forest' Zoe told him.

'I've been there before, Zaiferon and Nanook took me' said Sam.

'Well I guess you'll have to go back' said Zoe.

'Ok, I'm going' he said walking towards the door.

'Wait a second she called after him.

'What' asked Sam turning around.  
>'You'll need this' she said giving him a necklace with a symbol like the star on his hand.<p>

'What's it for?' asked Sam.

'It's a pentacle made of silver, to keep away the werewolves, give it to Kiko when you see her' said Zoe.

'Why are you helping me?' asked Sam suspiciously.

'So I can return to being the only werewolf in Santa Carla, you're giving me a bad reputation you know, you shouldn't make your kills so obvious' she said.

'Oh, sorry about that' he said guiltily.

'Yeah, hurry up, be careful' she said.

'Bye' Sam headed home to his house.

############VvvvV###########VvvvV##########VvvvV###########VvvvV##########VvvvV############

When Sam got back he ran straight upstairs and got Nanook.

'Where are we going?' asked Nanook.

'Back to the tree lair to change me back' said Sam.

'But you can't change back yet' said Nanook 'We haven't finished yet!'.

'Finished what?' asked Sam.

'You'll have to find that out for yourself' Nanook told him.

'Why doe's everyone keep saying that?' said Sam irritated.

'Fine, come with me' said Nanook walking to the window.

'What are you doing?' asked Sam.

'Come on' said Nanook before jumping out the window and landing on all fours.

Sam held his breath, took a few steps back and ran to the window.

He jumped out and landed perfectly on the ground.

'See you're getting the hang of it!' said Nanook.

Then he ran off accross the field and Sam followed behind him. 


	29. Dead Dog

Edgar and Alan stopped outside the shop on their bikes and walked in.

They looked around and saw Zoe behind a counter but Sam was gone.

'Where's Sam?' asked Alan suspiciously.

'He had to go home, his mum wanted him back' replied Zoe with an innocent smile.

'Oh, ok' said Edgar putting the blue box on the counter.

'What's that?' asked Zoe pointing at the box, she felt a strange power coming from the box that made her a little bit frightened.

'It's just a... erm, a new...' began Edgar not sure what to say, he didn't really want to lie to his girlfriend.

'New pair of shoes' Alan lied.

'Oh, ok' said Zoe not really believing them, she knew something was in that box and it wasn't a new pair of shoes.

It was beginning to get dark and the moon would be out soon, she couldn't turn into a wolf with Edgar and Alan there, she had to get out.

'I'll have to get home, it's getting late' Zoe said walking towards the door.

'You can't go out there on your own, it's dangerous' said Edgar 'Let me come with you'.

'No, I'll be fine' she snarled.

Edgar was taken aback by her sudden anger towards him.

'Ok but make sure you take this with you' he said giving her a small blue bottle.

'What is it?' she asked opening the lid.

'You don't need to know' Egdar closed the lid and pushed it towards her 'All you need to know is that it could save your life'.

'Ok' she said wondering what was in the mysterious container.

'Promise me you'll keep it with you' said Edgar 'Only use it for emergencies'.

'I promise' Zoe hugged him then walked out of the door into the rain.

Edgar watched her leave into the night and he could'nt help but worry about what could happen to her without him there to protect her from harm.

'Don't worry, she'll be fine' assured Alan.

Edgar was too busy thinking about Zoe and he jumped when he heard his brother speak.

'I know but I can't help it' said Edgar looking at the floor.

'Having a girl friend has made you over protective bro, chill out' said Alan patting him on the back.

'I'll try' replied Edgar.

He stared at the door one last time before returning to his usual positon at the counter.

'How much money we made?' asked Alan who was stacking the shelves.

Edgar looked inside the cash register and replied 'Not much, been a slow day'.

Then suddenly the door burst open and the Frog Brothers stood in their defencive postions ready to attack.

It was Natailie.

They were relived and returned to normal.

'Oh, it's you' said Alan 'What are you doing here?'

She was dripping wet and shivering, her clothes were soaked and muddy. One of her cheeks was sratched and she had blood dripping down her face.

'What happened?' asked Edgar.

'I was hunting the werewolf when it attacked me, I ran to the safest place I could think of which was here with you guys' she replied shivering.

'Are you ok?' asked Alan helping her inside.

'Yeah, I'm fine, it was a narrow escape though, Blake's still out there somewhere and so is the werewolf' Natalie told them.

'Blake's here too? Why are you guys hunting here?' asked Edgar.

'It wasn't my idea, Blake thought we ought to come here and sort out the creatures ourselves but I told him you guys could handle it and he didn't listen to me so we came anyway' Natalie said.

'He doesn't think we could handle killing a werewolf?' Edgar was offended.

'Werewolves' corrected Natalie 'Theres more than one'.

'How do you know?' asked Edgar.

'We saw two of them, when we were by the woods, Blake spotted one running accross the field, it was chasing some dog and we split up. I saw another one just walking down the street and it attacked me' she said.

'Blake's gone after the werewolf all by himself?' asked Alan.

'Yeah, he's gonna kill it, he brought a gun with silver bullets, the best weapon our dad ever owned. That werewolf is a dead dog' she said.


	30. Maria

Blake walked through the woods.

Looking out for any sign of supernatural beings.

He was cautious.

The woods were dark, the moon shone down on the trees, making the leaves sparkle with the rain drops.

The branches cast shadows on the ground, creating a spooky atmosphere.

There was potential dnager everywhere.

Blake knew the wolf was in there somewhere.

He'd seen it.

Chasing a poor dog.

Blake liked dogs, he used to have one.

A lovely husky, called Barney.

He ran away unfortunately a few years before and he still missed him.

The dog he'd seen reminded him of Barney.

It wasn't a husky though.

The one being chased by the werewolf was an Alaskan Malamute.

If it was still alive he'd find out who owned the dog and take it back to them.

He knew that if somebody brought Barney back to him then he'd have been extremely grateful.

Natalie helped him cheer up saying that Barney probably found a new home and was happy there.

She always tried to see the postive side of things.

#########VvvvV##########VvvvV############VvvvV##############VvvvV##############VvvvV#############

"Nanook! Where are you going?" called Sam.

"You'll see!" replied Nanook.

The two ran throught the woods, jumping over every obstacle in their path.

The trees were a blur going past them.

They reached a clearing in the trees and Nanook stopped.

Sam came to a halt behind his dog.

The moonlight shone down on them.

"Why are we here? What do we need to finish?" asked Sam in confusion.

Nanook didn't answer.

He was looking up at the moon.

It was as if he was in a trance.

The Alaskan Matamute lifted his head back and let out a howl.

The noise echoed throughout the woods.

Sam looked around.

All of a sudden he heard a rustle in the bush behind him and he spun around.

Sam came face to face with a wolf.

"Woah!" Sam let out in suprise.

"What?" asked the wolf in a feminine voice.

"Nothing" said Sam quickly.

The other wolf was a sandy brown colour with long fur and red eyes.

"You're Sam aren't you?" the wolf asked.

Sam nodded yes in response.

"I'm Maria" she said.

"Oh, hi err... Maria" said Sam awkwardly.

"If you have any questions Sam, ask Maria" said Nanook.

"Yeah, I'll answer anything" she said enthusiasticly.

"Well, err... why was I turned into a werewolf?" asked Sam.

"We need you to help us" said Maria.

"With what exactly?" asked Sam.

"It's kinda complicated" she replied.

"I thought you said that you's answer any questions!" argued Sam.

"We need you to help us win against the vampires" she replied.

"What!" yelled Sam.

"Don't worry. Calm down, we're not asking you to fight a war or anything" she assured him.

"So I won't get hurt?" he asked.

"I didn't say that" Maria broke eye contact and looked at a tree behind Sam.

"What exactly do you want me to do then?" Sam was getting impatient.

"It's more of a competition than a war. Not exactly supernatural olympics but like a test to see who's better. Us or them" Maria explained.

"Who's 'Us'?" asked Sam.

"Us. The dogs!" she replied.

"Wait a second, Zoe said she was the only werewolf in Santa Carla apart from me" Sam was confused again.

"My pack aren't werewolves" Maria whispered in his ear.

"What are you then?" Sam waited for an answer.

At that moment, Maria vanished into thin air.


	31. Werewolf Hunter

Sam stared at the spot where Maria had stood not two seconds ago.

"What the hell just happened!" yelled Sam.

"Maria isn't a werewolf" said Nanook.

"What is she then?" asked Sam.

"She and her pack are Phantom Lycanthropes" replied Nanook.

He continued when Sam gave him a confused look "She's a ghost werewolf basically".

"So werewolves are on the same side as these phantom lycanthropes" asked Sam.

"Yeah" said Nanook "As well as wolves, dogs, dingoes, foxes etc".

Sam was about to say something when he heard a branch snap near them.

Nanook and Sam both got into their defense positions ready to attack any predators.

##########VvvvV############VvvvV##########VvvvV###########VvvvV#########VvvvV############

*Previously*

Blake was walking through the woods, still looking for the werewolf.

Suddenly, he heard a rustle coming from a nearby tree.

He spun round and held the gun out in front of him.

He felt as if his heart was going to break out of his chest.

An owl flew out of the bush and Blake dropped the gun.

He let out a relieved sigh and bent down to get the gun.

All of a sudden, he heard a loud howl from close by.

'That must've been the werewolf' he thought.

Blake scurried around the forest floor to find his gun.

The earth was covered in plants, bugs and logs.

In the dark it was almost impossible to find his gun.

He reached into his pocket and found out his torch then flicked the switch.

The torch created a puddle of light on the ground.

Then he saw the light reflect off something something shiny.

It was his gun!

Blake picked up the weapon and gripped it tightly to his chest.

He made his way to the place that the howl came from.

He came accross a clearing in the woods.

In the middle of the clearing was two werewolves and the Alaskan Malamute.

He crouched down in the bushes and made sure to make no sudden movements.

He'd never seen a werewolf up this close.

They were nothing like the ones in the movies they'd seen.

They were all so Hollywood, exaggerated.

These ones were real, in fact they were like really big wolves.

They didn't stand up on two legs.

Those were half man, half wolf.

The definition of a werewolf is somebody who's a human in the day and a wolf at night.

Blake watched the two werewolves.

It looked as if they were communicating.

He would have to tell Natalie of this information later on.

He held the gun up and aimed it at the sandy brown wolf.

This would be an easy shot, the wolf didn't know he was there.

Blake put his finger on the trigger ready to fire.

Suddenly the wolf vanished into thin air.

It just dissappeared.

Blake was startled.

What had just happened?

One minute it was there, the next minute it wasn't.

He would have to ask Natalie about this later.

The werewolf looked as if it was communicating with the dog.

Interspecial communication?

The werewolf was probably trying to hypnotise the dog or command it to do it's evil dirty work.

Blake saw a necklace around the werewolf's neck and he tried to get a closer look at the charm on it.

He stepped forwards and snapped a branch.

The sound had been loud enough to catch the attention of the wolves.

Uh oh... 


	32. Sam, Run!

"It's a hunter!" growled Nanook.

"A werewolf hunter?" asked Sam nervously.

"Yeah, he smells like your friends" said Nanook.

"He knows Edgar and Alan?" asked Sam.

"Must do, make sure he doesn't see your human form otherwise the Frogs will find out what you truly are" warned Nanook.

"That would be... bad" said Sam.

"Yeah, I'll play cute and innocent to distract him, you try and get away" Nanook quickly made a plan.

The Alaskan Matamute ran up to the bus and let out a yelp and whimpered.

Sam had to admit it, that dog was one great actor.

Blake took a hold of the dogs collar in attempt to "protect" it.

Nanook cuddled up to him acting scared.

"Sam run!" Nanook called.

All Blake heard was a bark.

Sam turned around and ran for it.

He got back to the field near his house and stopped to catch his breath.

Sam suddenly felt pain shoot through his body and his legs collapsed beneath him.

He felt his spine twist and turn and the fangs and claws dissapeared.

He was human again.

After reviving from the transformation he suddenly remembered that he'd just left Nanook with that hunter.

If he took him back to Edgar and Alan they'd recognize him for sure.

He'd have to pretend that Nanook ran off when he took him for a walk, yeah, that might work.

For now he'd have to stay safe.

He was unvoluntarily entered into this competition.

Jesus, he'd had a rough summer.

Last year they just moved here and his brother met some gypsy girl who just happens to be a vampire.

Then he got turned into one and Sam met two vampire hunters that helped him stake a vampire.

And then his mum ended up dating the head vampire and their house was attacked by the rest of the gang.

This year was even more eventful!

So far, he'd been turned into a werewolf through the help of his dog, met another werewolf.

Ran into a witch and a gang of phantom lycanthropes who wanted his help to win a competition.

Normal kids don't have to deal with that kind of stuff!

Then again, normal's boring.

But being not-normal sure took a lot out of you!

Sam sighed and let his eyes shut when his head hit the pillow.

###############VvvvV###########VvvvV###########VvvvV###########VvvvV###########VvvvV##########

Blake stroked Nanook and looked at his collar.

"Nanook?" he read.

Nanook barked at the sound of his name.

"Aww, you grateful I saved you from the werewolf?" Blake asked.

"No, you tried to shoot my owner you idiot!" yelled Nanook but all Blake heard was a bark.

"You're welcome" he replied "Now lets go to the comic book shop to see my friends".

"Wait! No don't! Edgar and Alan will recognise me!" Nanook barked and lied down.

"come on!" Blake pulled on his collar.

Nanook pulled back.

"Whats the matter with you? Do you wanna get eaten if that werewolf comes back?" asked Blake.

"Why the hell would my owner eat me?" growled Nanook.

"Thats what I thought" Blake grabbed his collar and dragged him through the woods.

In the end Nanook decided it was easier to walk so he stopped resisting.

Nanook thought 'Sam you better have a good plan! I'm not staying with your weirdo friends all night!'. 


	33. Barney

10 minutes later and Blake was still tugging and pulling on Nanook's collar.

The stubborn little dog still wouldn't budge.

"Come on, what's the matter with you?" asked Blake.

He was beginning to get impatient now.

Blake sighed and put his arms around the dog in attempt to pick him up.

'Oi, get off me!' growled Nanook.

"It's okay Nanook, you're safe with me" cooed Blake.

'I've had enough of this!' barked Nanook and ran into the forest.

"Hey wait!" yelled Blake before setting after him.

The human got caught on a branch and plummeted towards the ground.

When the Alaskan Malamute heard the thud he turned around.

Only to see a big heap of Blake on the floor covered in mud and leaves.

'Humans...' the dog scoffed.

'Now what do I do?' he said to himself.

He nudged the boy who was the unidentifiable pile on the forest floor.

"Barney? Is it tea time?" was the reply from the pile of Blake.

Yup, he definitely had a concussion.

Nanook stepped away from the casualty and tilted his head back.

The dog let out a loud howl which could be heard all around.

A shadowy figure appeared in the distance.

The stranger emerged from the mist as it began to take shape.

It was a husky.

The very husky that Blake lost all those years ago.

Barney padded up to his fallen owner on the ground.

He howled and the humans skin glowed silver.

Blake woke up and saw his beloved dog.

"Barney! I missed you so much!" he cried tears of joy as he hugged his long lost pet.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to come back! I am so happy!"

The dog smiled at his owners joy.

"I've missed you too" the dog replied.

Blakes expression was a look of shock and happiness.

"You can talk!" said Blake.

"Yes, and I've missed you! So much!" Barney replied.

Nanook couldn't help but smile at the heartwarming scene.

Dog and owner reunited.

Which reminded him of his own owner.

"Err, guys" he said "I hate to interrupt but I have to get back to my own owner now. He needs my help".

"We're coming with you!" said Barney "The lycanthropes will be more understanding if we're there too!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. We're going to the lycanthropes?" asked Blake.

"I'll leave it up to you to explain that one" Nanook said to Barney.


	34. Adrenaline

"Yeah, lycanthropes are part of the dog family so we're closely connected.

They aren't as bad as most people make them out to be" Explained Barney,

"I know you're a monster hunter and all but you have to trust them.

They need our help."

Blake nodded.

"I trust you but what if they don't accept me and try to attack me?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't worry" Barney said comfortingly "I'll protect you".

Blake smiled at his pet.

"I know you will" He pulled his pet closer and hugged him.

Nanook rolled his eyes and too kof into the forest.

Barney set off after him and Blake tried to follow.

After a few minutes he found himself out of breath and collapsed on the floor back to a heap of Blake.

"Wait!" he called "Wait! Wait for me!"

Then he heard the sound of an animal running towards him but he was too scared to look.

Something nudged him gently and he saw it was Barney.

"Need some help?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"Yes please" replied Blake eagerly.

The husky bent down and allowed his owner to climb onto his back.

"You ready?" asked Barney.

"As I'll ever be" sighed Blake.

"Hold on tight!" Yelled Barney as he took off at an astonishing pace.

Blake had never traveled this fast before- not even in a car.

He felt as if he was flying, it was incredible.

He was on cloud nine- the result of pure adrenaline and getting his best friend back.


End file.
